O primeiro amor a gente nunca esquece
by entlzab
Summary: Até em coma Severus Snape quer brigar. Harry fica a seu lado, Ginny se irrita. Pós-DH. AU. Slash


bNome da fic/b: O primeiro amor a gente nunca esquece  
bAutor/b: Magalud  
bCensura/b: 13 anos, R  
bGênero/b: Romance, Humor  
bPersonagens/b: Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley  
bSpoilers/b: AU,  
bAvisos ou Alertas/b: Meio clichê, mas eu atóron.  
bDesafio/b: Dia dos Namorados do PSF: primeiro amor. Bônus se for o primeiro amor de um tio Sukita. Imagina quem foi o tio que eu escolhi?  
bResumo/b: Até em coma Severus Snape quer brigar. Harry fica a seu lado, Ginny se irrita  
bTamanho/b: 3.200 palavras, segundo o Word  
bAgradecimentos/b: Cris ahaza betando, como sempre  
bDisclaimer/b: Todos os nomes e personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus

**centerbO primeiro amor a gente nunca esquece/center/b**

— Mamãe vai nos esperar na Floreios e Borrões.

— Não precisa se prender por mim, Ginny. Pode ir encontrar sua mãe.

— Harry, eu queria que você fosse conosco. Pensei que quisesse participar de seu próprio casamento.

— Claro que eu quero participar, você sabe que sim. Mas é horário de visita.

— Você nunca respeita os horários de visita. Sempre fica a mais, porque as enfermeiras já conhecem você.

— Bom, mas ao menos eu pareço respeitar o horário de visita.

— Você parece que não está me entendendo, Harry. Estou dizendo que talvez você precise admitir a hipótese de que os curadores e medibruxos tenham razão. Ele pode não acordar mais.

— Não! Isso não é verdade.

— Mas já faz meses. Ele não tem apresentado melhora.

— Claro que apresentou. Ele não corre mais risco de vida. O veneno já foi todo retirado, e ele respira sem auxílio de feitiços ou poções.

— Eu quis dizer que ele pode não voltar à consciência. Mas ele está assim há meses.

— Não, ele vai acordar. E ele vai se sentir desorientado. Eu preciso estar aqui quando isso acontecer, para dizer a ele que ele foi perdoado por tudo. O caso dele foi julgado em regime de extraordinária urgência pela Corte Bruxa.

— Harry, por favor! Parece até que você dá mais importância a Snape do que a mim.

— Que exagero, Ginny. E você deveria abaixar sua voz.

— Por quê? Você acha que minha voz pode acordar seu precioso Snape? — Ela não só elevou o volume como também o timbre, parecendo uma harpia histérica. — Ele não vai acordar, Harry! Acorde para a realidade!

— Oh...

Foi um ruído baixo, mas que deixou os estridentes gritos de Ginny ecoando no quarto silencioso. Os dois pararam de gritar e voltaram-se para a cama. A figura continuava imóvel. Contudo, dessa vez a boca estava aberta e um gemido intermitente saía de lá.

— Oh...

Harry se aproximou, chamando:

— Professor? Professor Snape? Pode me ouvir?

— Vou chamar um enfermeiro.

Olhos negros se abriram assim que Ginny bateu a porta. Harry sentiu o coração bater mais rápido.

— Professor? Pode me ouvir? Vai dar tudo certo. O senhor vai ficar bom.

Os olhos negros se voltaram para Harry, um brilho de reconhecimento rápido, e em seguida outro brilho, um muito mais forte, que Harry não conseguiu identificar. Snape balbuciou, tão baixo que Harry quase não teve certeza de ter ouvido:

— Potter...

— Sim, sou eu! — Harry abriu um sorriso. — Que bom que o senhor me reconheceu.

Então, os olhos perderam o brilho, e Snape passou a olhar um ponto além de Harry. Parecia que ele não estava ali. O enfermeiro entrou e Harry foi obrigado a se afastar. Ele fez alguns testes, e Snape não respondeu mais.

— Lamento informar que houve poucas alterações na condição dele.

— Como assim? — Harry estava indignado. — Ele abriu os olhos, falou comigo!

— O fato de abrir os olhos não quer dizer muita coisa. É um reflexo. Veja, ele não responde.

— Ele respondeu para mim. Chamou-me pelo nome.

— Lamento, pode ter sido coisa do momento.

Ginny apontou:

— Olhem.

Harry e o enfermeiro se viraram. Snape continuava a olhar para o teto, aparentemente sem reagir. Mas uma lágrima caía de seu olho esquerdo, rolando pelo lado do rosto no travesseiro. Não havia nenhuma alteração em um único rosto da face: apenas a lágrima.

— Professor? — chamou Harry, ansioso. — Sente alguma dor?

Snape pareceu balbuciar algo de novo. O enfermeiro arregalou os olhos. Harry se aproximou para ouvir.

— Fora...

— Senhor?

— Fora... — Snape pronunciou, claramente, com mais força. — Fora. Fora! FORA!

Era uma prova do poder de comando do professor que eles todos correram para fora do quarto sem nem pensar duas vezes

centero0o o0o o0o/center

Durante dias, Snape espantou Harry e Ginny do quarto. Ele só aceitava a entrada do pessoal médico, ainda assim tratava todos na base de imprecações, vociferações, insultos e impropérios, como era de seu temperamento costumeiro. Ninguém parecia feliz que ele tivesse recobrado a consciência.

Ninguém exceto Harry, claro.

Minerva McGonagall apareceu para uma visita. Ele não a expulsou, mas também não reagiu. Ficou olhando para o teto sem piscar. McGonagall deu notícias de Hogwarts, comunicou-o de seu perdão, graças à intervenção de Harry, da dedicação do rapaz à saúde dele, de tudo que o Menino-Que-Derrotou-Voldemort fizera por ele. Quando nada disso provocou uma reação em Snape, ela deixou claro que o comportamento dele para com Harry era repreensível, ingrato e mesquinho. Snape nem piscou.

Ela suspirou e saiu do quarto, diplomaticamente dizendo a Harry que ele poderia ter revertido ao coma anterior. Quando Harry e Ginny entraram no quarto, Snape não os enxotou. Mas exigiu:

— Só falarei com ela.

O espanto foi geral. Harry encarou Ginny, encarou Snape e deixou os dois a sós.

— O que queria falar comigo, Professor?

Ele a encarou de maneira dura.

— Você não deve ficar com ele. Vocês não devem ficar juntos.

A moça arregalou os olhos.

— Que quer dizer?

— Potter não deve ficar com você, Lily. Não percebe?

Então Ginny viu os olhos adquirirem um sentimento mais brando. Na verdade, havia até uma espécie de doçura. Ela sentiu o próprio coração se quebrando ao perceber que ele a confundia com a falecida mãe de Harry.

— Oh, Merlin...

— Por favor, diga que vai se afastar dele. Potter é o homem errado para você. Eu sei disso, Lily. Por favor, confie em mim.

— Professor, acho que está cometendo um erro. Eu não sou quem pensa que sou.

— É verdade, Lily, que quase não a reconheço. Agora está ao lado de Potter.

— Meu nome é Ginny Weasley. E ele é Harry Potter. Está confundindo com James Potter.

Os olhos negros se tornaram cruéis de novo.

— Eu sei muito bem o que vejo, Lily. Não tente me enganar usando um dos truques de Potter. Provavelmente foi ele quem ensinou isso a você. Lily, i_por favor/i_!

— Desculpe, professor. — Ginny estava com os olhos cheios d'água. — Acho melhor falar com um dos medibruxos.

— Não se vá, por favor, Lily. Por favor, Lily. Deixe Potter em paz! Ele é errado para você! Lily, me escute! Lily! Lily!

Ela saiu dali o mais rápido que podia, os gritos dele chamando-a de Lily.

centero0o o0o o0o/center

— Ainda digo que tudo isso é mais uma de suas brincadeiras elaboradas, Potter. Daqui a pouco, Lupin, Pettigrew e Black vão aparecer para rir de mim!

Harry suspirou, cansado de tantas vezes repetir a mesma coisa.

— Não é brincadeira. E todas essas pessoas morreram. Ninguém está aqui para rir do senhor, professor.

— Vocês ficam me chamando de professor e querem que eu leve a sério?

— De novo, eu pergunto: em que ano pensa que estamos?

Ele ficou em silêncio uns segundos.

— Isso eu não sei. Mas vocês insistem em me dizer que é 1999! Isso me deixaria com 39 anos! E não quer que eu acredite que isso é tudo uma brincadeira?

— Mas o senhor tem 39 anos e foi o último diretor de Hogwarts antes de Minerva McGonagall. O senhor foi o sucessor direto de Albus Dumbledore.

— A quem eu aparentemente i_assassinei/i _— ele completou, ácido.

— Mas foi uma combinação entre vocês dois! Isso o colocaria em boas graças com Voldemort.

— Não diga o nome do Lorde das Trevas!

— Ele já morreu! Morreu para sempre. Eu o matei.

— Sempre o herói, não, Potter?

Harry buscou dentro de si uma paciência que não tinha. Então sugeriu:

— Se não confia em mim, gostaria de falar com alguém? Alguém em quem confie?

Uma sobrancelha se ergueu.

— Lucius Malfoy tem minha confiança. Se ele confirmar sua história, Potter, acreditarei nela.

Harry suspirou, desanimado:

— Lucius Malfoy está cumprindo sentença de cinco anos em Azkaban.

— O quê? Que conveniente, Potter! Quais são as acusações?

— Tortura, associação com Vol... — Ele se corrigiu. — Você-Sabe-Quem, conspiração...

Snape quase o interrompeu:

— Obviamente, crimes muito mais hediondos do que matar Albus Dumbledore, já que ele está preso e eu não!

— Por favor, professor...

— E não pense que eu não sei que vocês falam de mim quando não estou por perto. Isso é inadmissível!

— Estamos todos preocupados, professor. O senhor parece ter perdido a memória ainda na época de Hogwarts ou logo depois. Os medibruxos ainda não sabem...

Snape o interrompeu:

— Onde está Lily? Por que ela não veio mais?

— O nome dela é Ginny Weasley. Ela não é Lily Evans. Minha mãe morreu quando Vold-

— Não diga o nome dele!

— Ele morreu!

— É o que você vive me dizendo. E você também me diz que Lily morreu. Mas ela está aí, a seu lado.

Potter ficou escarlate e desviou o olhar. Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Aliás, onde está ela? Você não me respondeu.

— Ela... está ocupada.

— Problemas no Paraíso?

— Não, não tem problemas.

— Você parece muito seguro. Mas eu posso ver suas dúvidas, Potter. Você está pensando melhor. Eu digo: você não deve ficar com Lily! Ela não é para você!

— Olhe, eu sei que você é apaixonado por minha mãe, mas...

— O quê? Apaixonado? — Snape soltou uma gargalhada, algo que Harry jamais pensara em ver em toda sua vida. — Não seja ridículo! Lily é como uma irmã que eu nunca tive. Jamais tive sentimentos românticos a respeito dela.

— Mas então...?

— Ah, você pensa que eu quero afastar você e Lily para depois tentar conquistá-la?

— Não, mas... Quer dizer, sim, é o que eu acho. É que eu sempre... Todo esse tempo...

— Faça sentido, Potter. Ou pare de se enganar. Lily não deve ficar com você. Vocês não combinam. Você é errado para ela. Ela não é para você!

Harry perdeu as estribeiras:

— Cale a boca! Cale essa sua boca!

E ele saiu do quarto, batendo a porta e irritando o atendente daquela ala. Snape ergueu a sobrancelha num ângulo ainda maior.

centero0o o0o o0o/center

— Ele é teimoso feito uma mula empacada! — Harry andava de um lado para o outro. — Não aceita nada!

— É — concordou Ginny, mal escondendo sua raiva. — Como alguém que eu conheço.

— Não comece com isso agora,Ginny.

— Ah, é? Então quando posso começar com isso, Harry? Você só pensa em Snape! Dia e noite, você se preocupa com ele! Passa quase o dia inteiro no hospital cuidando dele! Parece até que está apaixonado por ele!

— Não seja ridícula, Ginny.

— Quer que ele seja seu namoradinho, é?

— Ginny, deixe com esse absurdo! Depois de tudo que ele fez por nós, como pode ser assim? Ele sofreu muito.

— Mas agora ele já está bem! Deixe os medibruxos lidarem com ele. Ele vai ser bem tratado, Harry. Não há muita esperança até ele recobrar a memória. Se é que ele vai recobrar. Você não pode enterrar sua vida por causa dele.

Harry a encarou.

— Ginny, eu devo muito a ele. Não só por ele ser um herói, mas também pela ligação com minha mãe.

— E o fato de que ele acha que você é seu pai, o homem errado para sua mãe? Agora ele acha que eu sou ela e fica me olhando com aqueles olhos... — Ela estremeceu, sentindo repulsa. — Argh.

— Ele jurou que não era isso. Que pensa em minha mãe como uma irmã.

— Ah, ah! Essa é boa! E então ficou choramingando pelos cantos durante 20 anos por uma irmã? Ah, Harry! Conta outra, porque nem eu acredito nisso.

Engraçado, Harry também não acreditava muito.

centero0o o0o o0o/center

— Então você não era apaixonado por minha mãe?

— Já disse que não. Só acho que vocês não combinam. Ela sempre desprezou você. Sabe de que ela o chamava? Você adivinha os adjetivos que ela tinha para você em Hogwarts?

Harry suspirou:

— Babaca arrogante. Ela o chamava de babaca arrogante

Snape franziu o cenho. Harry explicou:

— Você me deixou suas memórias antes da batalha final. Eu vi quando ela falou isso sobre o meu pai.

— Humpf — fez ele. — E você não viu mais nada nas minhas memórias que confirmasse o porquê de eu não ter a mínima atração por Lily?

— Não. Ao contrário. Todas as memórias que você me deu só reforçavam essa informação.

— Então... — Snape adotou um tom cauteloso e baixou a voz. — Se o que diz é verdade, e isso é o futuro, então eu devo presumir que eu censurei minhas memórias para não revelar a verdadeira razão.

— Verdadeira razão?

Snape olhou para os lados e abaixou ainda mais a voz.

— A verdadeira razão pode não ser considerada digna de ser pronunciada em companhia de pessoas de bem, Potter. Aparentemente, Sirius Black tinha razão em grande parte dos impropérios que me lançavam.

Harry continuava sem entender. Snape olhou o teto e suspirou, antes de confessar.

— Eu sou gay, Potter. Lily é adorável, até mesmo a sua versão de Lily, mas mulheres não me atraem.

— Oh — fez Harry, mas só depois é que ele absorveu a informação. — Oh. OH!

Snape zombou dele.

— Oh mesmo. Como vê, competição pelas afeições de Lily é a última das minhas intenções. — De novo, os olhos se tornaram brandos e doces. — É preocupação genuína por uma pessoa a quem se ama. Existem vários tipos de amor, Potter, espero que saiba disso.

— Já pedi para me chamar de Harry.

— Oh, faz parte do seu trote, não? Pois bem, vou morder a isca... i_Harry/i_. Devo presumir também que pessoas com minha orientação sexual sejam tão discriminadas hoje como foram na minha juventude.

— Oh, não, não. Claro que não é a norma, mas ao menos não é mais ilegal, nem nada. Acho que hoje em dia, os bruxos gays são mais assumidos.

— Mesmo? Parece... promissor.

— Oh, sim. Há quem diga até que é moda ser gay.

Snape pareceu se divertir.

— Interessante. Posso garantir, minhas lembranças não são nada boas a esse respeito. Qualquer atração era arriscada. Havia traição, desconfiança, fofoca e suspeita.

— Nossa, que clima. Acho que hoje em dia isso não é tão grave.

— De qualquer forma, acho que me roubou a chance de me apaixonar. — Snape riu, amargo. — Você achou que eu era apaixonado por Lily. A verdade é que eu jamais me apaixonei.

— Nunca...? — Harry se horrorizou por um momento, depois tentou animá-lo. — Não, senhor, certamente o senhor deve ter se apaixonado. Talvez não se lembre. Provavelmente um grande amor, pois o senhor se provou ser fiel e constante em seus afetos. Como com minha mãe, ainda que não seja romance.

— Não, eu tenho certeza que não. Eu não seria capaz de me lembrar de um amor tão grande assim?

— Seus ferimentos foram extensos, senhor, talvez sejam...

Snape o interrompeu, desgostoso e desanimado:

— O que você sabe? Saia, Potter. Estou cansado. Preciso descansar.

— Hum?

— Não ouviu? Isso é um hospital. Estou doente. Preciso descansar. Fora!

Harry ia protestar, mas então ele viu a expressão de dor no rosto do homem. O aspecto duro e irascível de Snape parecia estar falhando. Era como se a máscara de desprezo e irritação que Snape sempre parecia usar perto de Harry estivesse quebrando.

Ele parecia ser quase humano, constatou Harry.

Com desculpas sussurradas, ele saiu do quarto, muita coisa na cabeça.

centero0o o0o o0o/center

— Lily ainda não veio?

Harry nem se preocupava mais em corrigi-lo. Mas ficou vermelho.

— Ela não vem mais. Nós terminamos tudo.

— Mesmo? Oh. — Snape parecia curioso. — Quem terminou, você ou ela?

— Isso faz diferença?

— Talvez. Foi você ou ela?

— Fui eu.

— Posso saber por quê?

Harry abaixou a cabeça e murmurou

— .

— Desculpe, não entendi.

— Terminei dando conta de que prefiro homens a mulheres. Pronto! Está satisfeito?

Snape deu um meio sorriso, mas não parecia ser de sarcasmo.

— Ora, ora, Sr. Potter. Parece que há esperança para você, afinal. Não há mais nada que queira me dizer?

O rosto do rapaz ficou ainda mais vermelho.

— Eu acho que... bom, pode ser que... É que talvez... É possível...

— Desembuche logo, Potter!

— Estou atraído por você! — Harry de novo jogou tudo para fora, como se a verdade simplesmente quisesse pular para fora de seu peito. — Agora você vai gritar comigo e me expulsar aqui, eu sei. Vou poupá-lo do trabalho: eu mesmo vou embora.

Antes que ele saísse, Snape o deteve.

— Harry, espere!

O rapaz se deteve, cenho franzido.

— Me chamando de Harry?

— Primeiro me diga uma coisa. Há quanto tempo?

— Quanto tempo o quê? Que eu estou atraído por você? Que eu desconfiava ser gay?

— Os dois, de preferência.

Harry suspirou, ainda examinando atentamente os sapatos.

— Bom, se eu for honesto, tenho que dizer que já faz algum tempo. Eu deveria ter dito antes a Ginny que eu sentia algo errado, incompleto.

— Presumo então que a cena não tenha sido das mais agradáveis.

— Para dizer o mínimo. Vai demorar um tempo até eu poder falar com Ron novamente.

— Tenho certeza de que seu amigo vai entender. — Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Eventualmente, quero dizer. Claro, sendo a irmã dele, isso pode demorar um pouco. E Weasley é um tanto obtuso, para ser polido.

Harry o encarou.

— Você sabe quem é Ron?

— Depois de seis anos tentando ensinar vocês, acho que sei quem é Ronald Weasley.

Harry inspirou profundamente e depois explodiu:

— Você... sabia? Você SABIA! Sabia o tempo todo!

Snape evitou o olhar.

— Não faço ideia do que você está falando.

Harry começou a ficar vermelho:

— Seu... Seu... Como pôde fazer isso? Isso tudo é apenas um jogo, uma brincadeira?

Foi o suficiente para Severus pular da cama, também aos gritos:

— Você não aceitaria outra coisa, seu garoto estúpido!

E então ele foi ao chão. Os músculos atrofiados não o sustentaram. Harry correu a ampará-lo, toda a raiva dissolvendo-se instantaneamente.

— Oh, meu Deus, Severus!

Harry o acolheu em seus braços, a expressão de dor no rosto de Severus o fazendo sentir-se culpado.

— Desculpe. Desculpe. Eu não devia ter... Venha, sente-se aqui.

— Pare com essa culpa idiota — rosnou Severus, ainda no chão. — Eu também deveria ter calculado que os meses de inconsciência teriam deixado meus músculos atrofiados.

Harry sorriu.

— Ao menos você está em meus braços.

— Está se aproveitando de minha fragilidade, Potter? — Harry notou o brilho divertido nos olhos negros.

— Não é nada diferente do que você fez desde que voltou à consciência.

— Ao menos eu tive uma causa nobre.

— Seduzir-me?

— Eu estava tentando evitar que você se casasse com sua mãe. Ou uma versão dela. — Harry o encarou. — A sedução viria mais tarde.

— Como, de fato, aconteceu.

— Aconteceu? Eu já seduzi você? Foi enquanto eu estava em coma?

— Não. — Harry não largou a mão dele, um sorriso suave. — Foi quando você disse que jamais tinha se apaixonado.

— E você quis... consertar isso?

— É... Será que vou conseguir?

Severus encarou os olhos verdes, brilhando como nunca. Então, num movimento lento, como se avisasse, como se desse todas as chances a Harry de protestar ou de desistir, ele aproximou seus lábios dos do rapaz. Foi um toque suave, muito gentil, quase fugidio.

Harry fechou os olhos, saboreando o contato. Assim que Severus fez menção de se separar dele, Harry investiu contra ele, prolongando o beijo e aprofundando-o. Durante vários minutos, eles continuaram juntinhos, até uma língua safada achar o caminho para dentro da boca e então eles perderam noção do tempo.

E se um dos enfermeiros teve a má sorte de entrar justamente naquele momento, nenhum dos dois percebeu. Aliás, eles mal perceberam qualquer coisa até Severus recuperar o controle de seus músculos e receber alta.

A partir dali, Harry passou a se certificar que Severus não deixasse de ser amado nem um dia sequer. Afinal, diz o ditado, que o primeiro amor a gente nunca esquece.

bThe End /b


End file.
